camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy Lichtel
Isaac Pearl "Izzy" Lichtel '''(Ιζζυ Πεαρλ Λιxτελ) is a sixteen-year-old Greek demigod, his godly parent is Apollo while his mortal parent is Pearl Lichtel. He currently has no siblings though he does have half-siblings at Camp Half-Blood. History Early Life Izzy was born Izzy Pearl Lichtel on November 11th to Apollo, the god of the sun, art, music and prophecies, and Pearl Lichtel at Berlin, Germany. As his father, Apollo, had to leave Izzy was raised by his mother, Pearl. His mother never married again. Izzy had a feeling his dad was different, whenever he thought about him he would get this warm feeling. He couldn't explain but knew it was there. School Life Izzy felt like the dumbest person in the world after he started school. He was dyslexic and couldn't read anything. He would always stay at schools for one year or less as he would get kicked out of every school he went to on his first year. Though he mostly felt bad about himself, his mom cheered him up. Later on in life, he started thinking about the things he was good at rather than the things he was bad at. This helped him later on in life when he would have to fight monsters. Camp Half-Blood Izzy felt way better when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. There were loads of kids like him. Most of them were ADHD and dyslexia like him. After he got claimed, he found out he also had loads of siblings that loved poetry, music and art like him! He felt like Camp Half-Blood was the place for him. At Camp Half-Blood he practiced archery and found out he was great at it. His siblings told him that all children of Apollo are skilled at archery from birth. They told him that he also had some other abilities, like Audiokinesis and Photokinesis. Archers of Apollo Later, after he trained five years at Camp Half-Blood, he found out that his father, Apollo, had his own band of archers called the Archers of Apollo. He really wanted to join as he had never seen his father since his birth as he stayed summer-round and the only took year-rounders to Olympus. After asking his mom, half-siblings and other good friends of his he made his decision, he wanted to join his dad and his archers. Since he didn't know how to join he started searching for his father hoping he would find him. After what felt like months of searching he finally found his father. At first, his father didn't let him join but soon Izzy convinced Apollo to let him join. He helped his father and his archers with whatever they needed help with and he was an archer of since. Personality : :: -Izzy talking about himself Izzy is a helpful and kind person, he loves helping and encouraging others. He is a bit stubborn though and is a good leader. Though he is a good leader he is not at all brave, he himself says he's cowardly. He is also very clumsy but the thing is that he only thinks about his strengths this helps him in battle as he knows that he could use his strengths to help him win the fight. Fatal Flaw Izzy's fatal flaw is his willingness to help others. He could help someone create something bad and that could lead to his doom. This is the only flaw that Izzy actually focuses on a lot as he knows if he doesn't focus on it, it could lead to his doom. Appearance Izzy has the sun-kissed hair and blue eyes his father possesses. Though he also has an athletic body like his father he is pretty short for kids his age. Abilities General Abilities= *ADHD: Izzy had ADHD like most demigods. Demigods have ADHD to help them be alert and ready in battles. *Dyslexia: Izzy like most demigods has dyslexia. The reason he had dyslexia is that his brain is 'hardwired' for Ancient Greek. *'''Dreams: Like all demigods, Izzy has dreams that can show him the past, present or future. *'German': As his mother was German and knew the German language, she taught Izzy it in her spare time. Since Izzy lived in Germany before arriving at Camp Half-Blood he would also learn German in school. |-|Demigod Abilities= *'Archery': As a son of Apollo Izzy is very skilled at archery. *'Curses': Since his father his the god of poetry he can curse others using rhymed speech. *'Music': As a son of Apollo, Izzy can play any instrument though his favourite was a small guitar his mother got him before he joined the Archers of Apollo. *'Photokinesis': Photokinesis is an ability Izzy inherited from his father. Photokinesis is the ability to control light, with enough practice you could use photokinesis to make yourself invisible, to create illusions and more. **'General Photokinesis': General Photokinesis is just basic Photokinesis like turning light off and on, making a sphere (or any other shape) of light and more. **'Illusions': He can create illusions to trick or fool people. **'Teleportation': He can teleport around to different places. **'Invisibility': He can make himself disappear but actually he is still there just he is not visible. **'Force Fields': He can create a force field to protect something or someone. **'Blinding Blast': He can create a blast of light that can blind someone for 1 - 2 minutes. *'Biokinesis': Biokinesis is the ability to change yourself's appearance. All gods have this ability but so do the children of Apollo. *'Vitakinesis': The children of Apollo can heal others or themselves by singing a hymn to their father, Apollo, but not in English, in Ancient Greek. *'Pyrokinesis': Pyrokinesis is the ability to control fire and heat. As Apollo is the god of the sun, he and his kids have this ability. **'General Pyrokinesis': General Pyrokinesis is basic Pyrokinesis. Some examples are moving fire, making the existing fire stronger and making shapes/buildings with fire. **'Fire/Lava Immunity': Izzy can't be hurt by fire. **'Immunity To Cryokinesis': Izzy can't be harmed by Cryokinetics as fire burns ice. **'Heat Control': Izzy can control the heat, but he can only make it hotter, not colder. *'Lie Detection': As the son of Apollo, Izzy can detect when someone is lying. *'Precognition': He can see into the future but he can't willingly see it, it just happens sometimes. |-|Archer Abilities= *'Superhuman Strength': As an archer, Izzy is stronger than others. *'Superhuman Senses': As an archer, Izzy's senses are slightly enhanced. *'Superhuman Speed': As an archer, Izzy is faster than others. *'Immortality': As an archer, Izzy is immortal, he cannot die. *'Magic Resistance': As an archer, Izzy resists magic. *'Mist Manipulation': As an archer, Izzy can manipulate the mist. *'Ability Suppression': He is able to suppress the abilities of someone but he can't do this with other archers or the Olympian gods. *'Sun Aura': After he joined the archers, Izzy obtained a golden aura, like the silver aura the Hunters of Artemis. Relationships Family Pearl Lichtel= Pearl Lichtel is Izzy's caring and kind mother. Izzy really loves his mother as she has helped him through stressful and depressing parts in his life. He never forgets her, and she never forgets him. |-|Apollo= Apollo is the Greek god of the sun, art, music and poems. Izzy hadn't seen his dad since the day of his birth. So he felt very eager to meet him. Soon, he joined the Archers of Apollo where his father was the leader. He was so happy to see his father again. Love Interests None. Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Apollo Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Archers Category:Original Character Izzy Lichtel